


Take Your Shoes Off In The Back Of My Van

by louislittletomlintum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, bro handjob, bro rimming really, handjob, in a van!, lmao sorry okay, spanking (only like two spanks), subtle nod to no control also whoops, total bros, who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2930795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislittletomlintum/pseuds/louislittletomlintum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn thinks louis' bum is cool and when he bites it louis likes it a little bit too much. shameless zouis smut really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Shoes Off In The Back Of My Van

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written fanfic in a year so pls be nice hehehe

"You realise that's my arse, right?" Louis asked, smirking as he glanced over his shoulder at Zayn, legs crossed at bare ankles and dangling precariously over where Zayn's head was now positioned. He turned back to his notebook and frowned, biting the end of his pen and humming a bit. He'd been in the middle of writing something very important, he knew it, but he couldn't quite place it again. What in the world even rhymed with coffee cups? 

"I've realised," Zayn answered, Louis giggling as he felt yet another light tap, firm but nothing hard. He could also feel his bum wobble with it, even though he had on thin joggers he knew it would be apparent.  
"Any particular reason you're treating me like a drum?" Louis questioned again, wanting to get to the bottom of it. While it wasn't a particularly 'lads being lads doing what lads do' activity, it wasn't outside of the realms of possibility within their band. A bit of bum smacking, neck kisses. It wasn't a big deal.

He felt Zayn shrug, shifting his weight and hooking his upper arm over Louis' thigh so he could give the other cheek a little tap.  
"It's just interesting. You have more of an arse on you than any girl I've been with. And how it like... wobbles, and shit. It's cool," Zayn murmured, Louis snorting a bit in amusement as he turned away from the journal again to look back at the boy, raising an eyebrow.  
"You're an idiot," Louis grinned, turning back once more to try and concentrate despite the goings on around his arse.  


That was until he felt a sharp pressure, making him gasp without a second thought because _shit_ that felt good. He made the breathiest little noise, he'd swear it wasn't a moan but whatever it was he knew it was quiet enough in the back of the Mystery Machine for Zayn to hear it. He went as still as he could, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the other boys reaction because - wait, was that a bite? It had to be a bite, so maybe Louis' cock filling out in his joggers wasn't the weirdest thing that just happened in this room.

All was quiet for a few seconds before Louis felt another sharp pressure, this time closer to the curve of his arse where it melted into his thigh. He couldn't help but let out the tiniest whine, unable to stifle it when the atmosphere was so weird and almost... heated. He slowly turned his head for a third time, daring to meet Zayn's eyes and blink dazedly at him. After a few seconds he snapped to attention, jumping to the side which made Zayn's face and arm fall to the ground.

"Shit, sorry man, I'll just-" Louis began, hunched over so his filling cock wouldn't show and trying to pull himself up so he could get out - get out of the van, out of this situation and like, at least to a bathroom or somewhere he could try and get rid of his semi. That was until Zayn grabbed his ankle.  
"It's okay," he muttered, looking at his hand on the boys ankle and then up to Louis, owlish eyes blinking slowly at him.  
"I can- you know. Sort it out if you like bro?" he asked quietly.

Louis stilled once more, on his knees as he was halfway between getting up and trying to work out what Zayn meant by looking into his eyes.  
"You mean, like..." Louis began, furrowing his brow. They stared at each other for a while longer so Louis formed a circle with his hand, moving it back and forth once or twice and then splaying it out, miming a hand job as if Zayn didn't know what he was asking. The younger boy broke into a small giggle, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, I mean like that," he spoke, his expression indifferent but Louis knew that his eyes were saying something different, something a little more anxious. It was mostly that look and the fact that most of his decision making process now resided in his cock that had him nodding, settling back down a bit more but still being hesitant.  
"I mean, if you want," Louis tried, clasping his hands together just slightly in a rare show of nervousness, eyes down. Zayn looked him over before sitting up, giving him a push to land on the pile of pillows and then gave his arse a a smack.

"Don't make it weird, you idiot," he insisted with a giggle, climbing forward on his knees and hooking his fingers into the band of Louis joggers and pulled them down just a few centimetres, exposing the tan of his hip.  
"It's not weird is it?" he added, pushing him again lightly to make him lay on the front, which Louis certainly didn't expect. Wasn't it just meant to be a helping hand? "I mean... no. Not weird. Different, I suppose," Louis hummed, propping himself on his elbows to look back as Zayn straddled just near his knees, tugging his joggers down until the band cupped just under his arse.

"Different, right," Zayn chuckled, eyes meeting Louis for a second before he pulled his underwear down too, Louis feeling a slight shiver go down his spine as Zayn's thin fingers danced over the skin of one cheek.  
"I hope at the end of it you'll be using a better adjective than 'different'," he chuckled, feather light touches lulling Louis into a false sense of security before he received a sharp slap, making him gasp and his cock fill a little more. 

Louis decided to get a bit more on board with this, because this was happening and you'd be shitting yourself if you didn't think he was going to enjoy it.  
"Depends how well you do," he hummed lightly, adding just enough teasing into his voice to get Zayn to react. He knew his boys. He knew with Liam you had to outright suggest he couldn't do it to give him enough bollocks to try whatever it is. With Niall you had to use bribery - mostly food or pints, Harry trickery. But with Zayn, just a little teasing encouragement. He _definitely_ knew his boys.

He got another little spank for that remark though, nothing that would make a mark that lasted for longer than an hour but enough to give him a tingle through his nerves.  
"I'll have you know singers have quite talented tongues," Zayn replied, Louis arching his back as the boy grabbed two handfuls of his arse, spreading his cheeks wider and knowing he'd be able to see his hole. He stopped looking behind himself because it was a bit much, instead pillowing his head on his forearms and trying to relax his body.

"We'll see babe," Louis smiled, dusting just a little bit more of a tease towards Zayn so he knew he'd try prove himself. He did have to gasp out of surprise when he felt a wet tongue touch to his rim, soon followed by a cold breath of air that made him shiver and clench around nothing.  
"Shit," he whispered under his breath, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and curling his toes. He felt another little lap of Zayn's before the boy shifted his weight, moving down Louis body enough so his head was in the right place.

Louis kind of melted after that, Zayn starting off with wide strokes of his tongue against his hole and the occasional stream of air, making him shiver and clench up every time. Just when Louis was getting used to it Zayn changed tactic, pointing his tongue and starting to circle it around his rim. Louis felt it pushing and pushing and pushing until it finally breached inside, his back arching and gasping in pleasure as he couldn't help but push his bum into the boys mouth. Once Zayn's tongue was warm and wet and wiggling inside of him he started to properly loose himself, whining and breathing starting to become laboured.

Zayn started to tongue fuck him and Louis cried out, rocking back and forth as much as he could to try and get some friction on his cock, which was still tangled in the mess that was his half pulled down underwear and steadily getting wetter. That was soon put to a stop though, Zayn's hands gripping at his hips and digging his fingertips in hard enough to bruise to stop the movements. Louis groaned even more at that, his cock aching for friction and his moans coming out whinier and higher. Zayn started to go faster with his tongue, swirling it and moving it and Louis felt like he was on the brink of coming.

That was until Zayn pulled back, blowing that bloody cold air on him again and making his hole clench like crazy.  
"The fuck?" Louis asked through his little whines, body trying to twitch in Zayn's firm hold but not getting much luck.  
"Edging, babe, calm down. You'll come soon," he heard Zayn mutter, his tongue coming back no more than a moment later which shut Louis up quick smart. His forehead fell to his forearms again, gasping and clenching his small hand around one of the pillows to try and ground himself.

Little did he know he'd be edged twice more, so now on the fourth time his balls started tightening and his dick leaking pre-come he ended up with wet eyes as well, totally in the moment.  
"Z, please, fuck, please let me come," he whined softly into his arm, having a little sob when Zayn's tongue stretch his hole out by doing a dramatically large swirl of the tongue. He felt so wet all around that area, Zayn's facial hair definitely having left a beard burn but at the moment it all just felt so good Louis could hardly stand it.

Zayn didn't seem to be slowing down so Louis hoped it would mean he was actually getting to come this time, deciding to go for it and let himself start moaning. He let out little punched out whines with each thrust of the boys tongue, shaking his head as his body ached to move back and forth and with one little nip on his rim from Zayn's teeth he was coming inside of his underwear, mouth wide open but only little squeaks and shaky breaths leaving his mouth as he orgasmed. His balls drew tight and he shot ropes, his tip sensitive from the now damp material touching it and his hole clenching erratically around Zayn's tongue.

It took him a little while to come down, belatedly realising Zayn had pulled his mouth away and the friction burn from his hair burning a little angrily, but in that moment Louis could care less. He rolled on to his side to see Zayn absently rubbing the heel of his hand against his crotch, so quickly gestured him closer and once he was within reach shoved his hand down the front and quickly located his dick. Much to Louis pleasure it was hard, so he started to jack it as he used his other hand to move the clothes out of the way. Once it was out he got a better grip, sitting up just enough to rest the tip on his bottom lip.

As he stroked he looked up at Zayn, absently checking him out and licking his lips, the tip swiping across Zayn's tip in turn.  
"You got a nice cock, mate," Louis murmured, Zayn laughing breathily as he moved his slight hips into Louis' hand. Louis knew it was true though. It wasn't like, horse dick standards or anything but it was a nice thickness and a nice length, probably longer than his own but a little thiner. Not to mention it had a nice thick vein running along the underside, tempting Louis to lick it - so he did, which earned a moan of approval.

"Not something you hear from your bandmate everyday," Zayn muttered, Louis giggling as he tightened his grip and dragged his thumb under the head, licking the tip again.  
"I'd hope not," Louis murmured back, looking up at him once more and pulling him faster, just gradually increasing his motions until Zayn let out a moan and tipped his head back, exposing the column of his throat and twitching his hips. Louis took that as a sign that he was going to come, so kept going as he was and waited, blinking expectantly.  
"Come, Z," he encourage in a light voice.

Only a few seconds later did the come hit his lips, so he widened them to let it pool on his tongue as he stroked Zayn through his orgasm. He wasn't very loud but his face - Louis knew that Zayn was probably one of the most attractive guys on the planet but seeing him come was something not even of this earth. Once he was sure he was finished he pressed his lips to the boys tip, gently swiping his tongue over his slit to make sure he got it all before swallowing, making a face but hiding it by wiping the back of his wrist over his lips. 

Louis slowly let go of the boys cock and helped him pull his joggers up, then pushed him down onto the pillows to give him a little bit of rough affection.  
"You totally just ate me out, man," Louis chuckled, Zayn nodding with amusement and giggling up at him.  
"I know. You totally just wanked me off," he retaliated, looking Louis over before holding his fist out, raising an eyebrow. "We cool?" he questioned, Louis hesitating for all of a second before knocking his knuckles against Zayn's.  
"We cool,"


End file.
